This invention relates to an improved valve. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved valve for use with cementing heads in well cementing operations.
In well cementing operations where casing is being cemented into a wellbore it is desirable to have a valve to control the flow of cement installed in the flow line from the pumping means to the cementing head installed on the end of the casing being cemented in the wellbore. Typically, in the past, a valve such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,695 to Stogner has been used to control the flow of cement to the cement head. While such a valve has been proven to be satisfactory, it can be cumbersome to install and actuate.